Friends?
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Just some thoughts as I sit in my room dealing with a heavy depression and why some things happened the way they did. Johnny/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters

**

* * *

Friends?**

Why do people see friends as being so important? I never really understood that...but with my luck with people I guess it's easy to see why.

You see I was always the quiet shy one with the people I hung out with. I'd take a book over talking, but that doesn't mean I don't have feelings...true?

Well these people after sometime just saw me as convenience to have around when they need it. Other wise I was forgotten. Realizing that I was only getting used I turned away from people and focused my energy practicing with Tsubasa and if I ever needed to talk then I had my pet around...sadly like all living creatures he too had left me behind and I fell into a deep depression that my so called friends and even my family didn't care about. So now all I have is my beyblading. Any hope of being with people who care forgotten...

Then there was one day I was at the gym practicing when the Majestics, okay it was only Robert and Johnny, came in. I froze when I saw them and Tsubasa stopped by my feet. I was ogling over Johnny McGregor, who was standing next to an injured Robert and he was talking to the owner and then I realized he was pointing at me saying 'she's the best here'.

Robert nodded his thanks and he and Johnny walked over. I was happy about that, but because they were people and I had little trust in them my guard went up.

"Hello" Robert said as he stopped in front of me. Johnny was there too, but he was bending down to pick up my white blade. "May we have a word?"

"I guess" I huffed and crossed my arms. Robert and Johnny looked at each other.

"She's like you" Robert commented and Johnny huffed and eyed me up and down and stopped when our eyes locked. I shivered feeling his fiery gaze. He really was cute...but that's besides the point.

"Um, you guys wanted to talk?" I asked tapping my foot. It had been a bad day and I wanted to get back to my practice.

"Right, yes" Robert agreed. "Let's go somewhere more private."

They turned and walked back towards the door they came in from and I had no choice but to follow since Johnny was still holding onto my blade...and expecting it as he walked. Robert went over to the manager again and asked for a private place to talk. The manager kindly opened his office and allowed us to use it. Inside Robert took a seat on one of the chairs and Johnny stood behind him. I on the other hand leaned against the wall keeping my guard up.

"Who made the blade?" Johnny asked in his thick Scottish accent.

"Home build. Can I have her back now?" I asked glaring at him with my arm out stretched for it.

"It's nicely done. What's her element?"

If I wasn't being so guarded I might have dropped my jaw at the complement. Johnny McGregor said something nice and it was to me. I almost didn't believe my ears.

"You'll have to face me to find out."

"I just might." Johnny was smirking, but it wasn't mean or sarcastic, but a sign he was looking for fun.

"Alright now that that is decided," Robert cut in getting to why they we're confronting me. "Lirin correct?" I nod. "Good. Now Lirin I realize you must be a bit confused right now as to why we asked you here..."

"I've got some guess." It was obvious that Robert was hurt plus this place had a few flying floating around about an upcoming charity match...but none of that involved me.

"Well...um...I suppose you must have thought of something." He was flustered by my cut in comment and Johnny was smiling. I couldn't help but think I caused that. "Well as you can see I've had a bit of an accident and can not be of assistance to my team for the upcoming match."

"Yeah..." I draw the word out like I was bored.

"Look we were told that you're the best here and we're asking for your help" Johnny said obviously getting irked by my attitude.

"I'm not one for the spotlight" I replied and turned to leave.

"Please wait" Robert said getting off the chair to come towards me.

I did stop and turned to face them again.

"Please Lirin, this will mean a great deal to us if you help us."

"What will I get out of it?" I cross my arms and glare at them. Johnny said something about me reminding him of Kai Hiwatari.

"Well what would you like?" Robert asked.

I smirk. "Nothing you can give me."

"Try us" Johnny replied with an angry scowl. He was too cute even when he's angry...okay getting off topic again...sorry.

"People who wont just use me and break me. See nothing you can give me."

"Rob can you step out" Johnny dropped his attitude as he watched me closely. Robert nodded and hobbled out the door closing it behind him. "You've been hurt." It wasn't a question but a statement and I stood still just watching him. "I've been where you are."

"I doubt it" I huff and look away. Why was Johnny acting this way.

"You must feel that no one cares and people are a waste of time. This defensiveness is just an act you've got to protect yourself."

"You're wrong" I growl and go to slap him, but he easily catches my hand and holds it in his own.

"If I'm wrong then why do you look like you want to cry?"

I swallow and glare at him. "I don't" I whisper trying to take my hand back but he wont let go.

"Settle down Lir."

"Don't call me that like we're friends."

"Fine, settle down Lirin. And let me talk." I huff and he releases my hand. "I really have been where you are. I thought the world was out to get me and I shouldn't trust anyone. But that was only leading me to a lonely existence...you can feel it too I see that in your eyes. Heck I still might be like you thinking that way if the Majestics never formed."

"What does this have to do with me or my feelings?"

"Maybe nothing...or it could change how you look at life. I'm not saying you have to...but please think about helping us in the charity match. If you do then you can count on always having at least four friends."

The sincerity in his lavender eyes had my defenses crumbling and I could feel the tears again as I tried to blink them away. Johnny noticed this change in my guard and wrapped his arms around me.

"Think it over. If you want to then come here in a couple days before the tournament starts. If not then don't worry, we can manage without a fourth."

After that they left and Tsubasa was once again in my possession.

**XxXxXx**

The morning of the tournament came faster then I would have liked. And at the moment I said on my bed still not sure what to do. True I had been crushing on Johnny for as long as I could remember, and his words that day ran circles in my head...but could I really believe him. Others had said similar things to me in the past and then found some way to hurt me...so now I wasn't sure if I should believe the one I was crushing on.

Then I remembered that he admitting to telling me he was hurt like that too...he should know not to fool like the others. But what of the rest of the team. After all Enrique was known not to be all that trustworthy...at least with relationships. But he was only one and that was romantic relationships he was horrid with. Friendship he was alright...I think.

"Tsu any ideas?" I asked my blade and she glows softly at me. Since my cat died seven months ago she was my only companion unless you count all the plushies surrounding us.

"Follow my heart, eh?" Again the blade glowed.

"Alright then. But if this backfires I'm so blaming you."

I picked her up and stuffed her in my pocket as I slipped my shoes on and ran out of the house. My bike was right out front and I petaled as fast as I could to the gym.

**XxXxXx**

Outside Johnny was leaning against the wall as if waiting. When he looked up and saw me panting chaining my bike to the rake he smiled.

"I knew you would come."

"Yeah well this doesn't mean I'm helping" I huff getting on the defense again...damn why do I have to do this with him around.

"Sure." His smile was as bright as the sun as he took my hand and pulled me inside. He dragged me all the way to the back room where the teams were preparing.

"Ah good" Robert said from the bench as Johnny and I came into view. Oliver and Enrique looked towards us and also smiled.

"Bonjour" Oliver said taking my other hand and kissing it. "Thank you so much for coming to our aid." He seemed sincere enough that I only found myself nodding.

"It's not only today either" Johnny said. "Guys Rob and I talked and we think Lirin should be a permanent member of the team."

I look back and forth between the German and the Scotsman. I knew they were only playing with me...neither had seen me in action yet so how could they want me as one of the team. Tears threatened to fall and I shook my head pulling my hand back from Johnny who hadn't let it go.

I ran from the room listening to people whisper and Johnny calling after me. I wasn't going to go back...I couldn't. Johnny must have made that stuff up just to pull me in and nothing more.

As I was trying to undo my chain Oliver came out and put his hands on my blocking my view.

"Lirin can I have a word?"

"Why do toy with me more?"

"No" he shook his head sadly. "I want to explain. You see Johnny and Robert have a gift for telling a good blader when they see one, they don't need to be shown their talent in a dish to know their level. Also your blade really impressed Johnny. Both think you well be a good addition to us. And if they think that then so do I. And Enrique would agree too. So please just stay for a bit. If it's still not working for you then none of us will stop you from leaving."

Oliver's words got to me and I pulled the key away from the lock.

"You better not be teasing me."

"I'm not." He smiled helping me up from my crouched position and lead the way back inside.

**XxXxXx**

The match turned out not to be so bad. We had made it to the semi-finales and I partook in all the rounds we were in. I had first won against Mariah and I felt good about that. Not even the people watching made me feel uncomfortable like usually. Then we went up against the Bladebreakers and I tied with their new member Tom. Our final opponents of the day were the Demolition Boys and I had the 'honor' of going against Ian and had this utter defeat when I froze when he pulled unless Wyborg. I was completely horrified as I realized my fear was now out. But other then that the day wasn't so bad and most of the people I met that day we're so bad. Still didn't have much trust in them, but in time I might and slowly become friends with them.

**XxXxXx**

Ever since then I was officially made a member of the Majestics and traveled the world with them. And about three months after our first meeting, Johnny and I were in a fight that somehow ended with us kissing and becoming a couple.

For once I had friends that weren't just using me and I was happy. Even outside the team I had some friends. Not a day went by that I didn't talk with Tom from the Bladebreakers. He and I had great fun talking... well we did...

I'm not sure how this all happened, but lately when we talk it only seems to lead to fights and stuff is said on each end to hurt. And being alone doesn't help.

You see the team is taking time off and Johnny is in Scotland dealing with his mother about her disapprovement of our relationship. So I can't really talk to him right now unless he calls me and even then it's short calls hiding them from her.

So now I'm back in a big depression not know what to do or if I should have my newly found faith in people. I guess I should have learned a long time ago that no one really cares even if they seem they do.

Now I really do wonder why I ever both trying with people and making friends? They only tend to cause me pain and not care.

* * *

thanks for reading my possible last fic.


End file.
